


Best Friends

by Total_Awesomesauce (Total_Fangirl)



Series: Short Stories [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cemetery, Cold Classrooms, Death, F/M, Halloween story, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Total_Fangirl/pseuds/Total_Awesomesauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Mikasa deal with a cold classroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends

I sit in the back of the classroom with my best friend. She's shorter than me, with beautiful black hair that falls down past her shoulders. We're both orphans, but we have lots of fun together, and she's really nice. Nobody else seems to want to talk to us.

The back of the classroom is warm.

* * *

We are a quarter of the way done with school. Whenever the teacher passes out papers, she never gets any. She says it's because she got them before class and worked on them ahead of time. She's really smart, my best friend.

The back of the classroom is chilly.

* * *

It's halfway through the school year and my grades aren't that bad. I've got As and Bs and only one C. Everyday, after school, I go to my best friend's house. She's really motherly. She makes me cookies, cakes, and lots of snacks. Sometimes I even have dinner with her. It's kinda like she's my mom.

The back of the classroom is cold.

* * *

It's third quarter and I've been feeling pretty down. She says I've been looking paler and paler everyday. She's still as pretty as ever and sweet as an angel, yet everybody avoids us. I wonder why. I'm staying longer and longer at her place. One day, she wants to go down to the local graveyard and visit her parents. I'll be with her the whole time and cheer her up if she needs me to. It'd be fun just the two of us.

The back of the classroom is Freezing

* * *

It's almost the end of the school year. The doctor doesn't exactly know what's wrong. Nobody dares look in our eyes. I'm going to meet her at the graveyard today. I see her standing there, waiting with a bright and warm smile on her face. We walk hand in hand, and she leads me to a large whole. She jumps, pulling me in with her. We fall down, and I'm not sure how long we've been falling until I suddenly feel the air leave my lungs and a sharp pain. I panic and try to look at her, and am only able to make out a small smile through the dim light of the sun reaching down. She tells me I'm alright. I start to get really sleepy and fall asleep on her lap.

It'll be fun, just the two of us.


End file.
